


Ticking Bomb

by Your_local_crackhead



Series: Tinge of Regret [6]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Bombs, Cherry’s a yandere now hehe, Explosives, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Fake Comfort, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_local_crackhead/pseuds/Your_local_crackhead
Summary: Cherry wants Gumball. Cherry needs Gumball. And Cherry will hurt for Gumball.
Relationships: Cherry Cookie/Gumball Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Tinge of Regret [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210871
Kudos: 4





	Ticking Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> cherry yandere huh

Cherry loved Gumball.

She felt all giddy and happy when he could visit her house, or when they decided to have a playdate on the beach. She obsessed over his perfect hair, his whittness when it came to blowing stuff up. Even his eyes were beautiful. “One day,” Cherry whispers. “You’ll be mine to love.” There was a problem.

Pancake. He was always getting in the way, nagging about acorn jellies or how hard teaching Angel was. Cherry hated Pancake. Even worse, Pancake and Gumball were best friends. She didn’t like that. It felt as though he was getting in the way of what was meant to be. Pancake had to disappear. But how? Cherry thought. She paced over the messy room, unlit explosives scattered across. Only did she trip over a stick of dynamite did she come up with an idea.

The plan was simple. Make it look like an accident, but don’t kill him. Cherry snickers. Placing a stick dynamite under the dirt, a tripwire was put in place. Pancake was a very hyper kid, he won’t notice it until the last second. The final touch..! A singular acorn jelly, placed right next to a tree. “IS THAT AN ACORN JELLY?!” A voice comes running. Cherry quickly ducks behind a tree and covers her ears. A pop, a scream. Running footsteps. Cherry makes a panicked face, then comes rushing out. “WHAT HAPPENED?” She says in her best loudly concerned voice. “He must have tripped over one of your explosives!” “We need to take him to the hospital!” The two children run as fast to the clinic as they can. When Milk gets a hold on Pancake, he tells them to wait outside. 

Gumball looks down at the floor. Tears are streaming his face as he starts to sniffle. Cherry quickly takes notice. “He’ll be okay! The stick wasn’t that strong, I’ll bet he’ll be out in no time.” Gumball hugs Cherry quite tightly. Cherry rubs his back. She grins as her plan succeeded. You’re all mine now. And nothing can take you away from me. Forever.


End file.
